


Cheerios

by YourParanoidKilljoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frank is sick and gerard likes taking care of him, M/M, One-Shot, cheerios, cute frank, cute gerard, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourParanoidKilljoy/pseuds/YourParanoidKilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is sick and Gerard buys him Cheerios</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerios

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to curse Frana who got me into the feel of writing one-shots >.

What cereal do I buy...? Gerard thought as he strolled along the many aisles of cereal. 

Gerard was currently contemplating the different cereals he should buy, in which to please his other half- who was sick in bed. 

He likes Cheerios...Right? Screw it, I'm getting the Cheerios, Gerard snatched the jumbo box of Cheerios off the middle shelf and dumped it in his empty basket. He then made his way over to the other side of the supermarket to grab some basic ingredients before completing his journey at the checkout. 

When Gerard arrived home, shopping bag in hand, he heard rustling come from the living room. 

"Honey, I'm home!" He called whilst placing his car keys on the wooden cabinet. 

"In here..." A voice croaked. 

Gerard followed the voice to where he'd heard the rustling noise coming from, to find Frank sprawled out on the sofa; a bag of cheesy wattsits discarded on the floor. 

"Aww did Frankie have an accident?" Gerard teased. 

Frank made a weak attempt at shoving him off with his hand, but failed miserably. 

"Hey, I'm here to help", he said whilst smoothing the knots out of Franks sweaty hair. 

Frank always did have a crappy immune system, but that was okay with Gerard, because then he got to take care of his Frankie baby. 

"I got you some Cheerios!", Gerard called whilst making his way to the kitchen in order to make the cereal. 

Within the next minute Gerard had made the cereal and was sat on the floor spoon feeding Frank his Cheerios. 

Frank looked the most innocent when he was sick, when he was none other than the weak frank that gerard just loved to fuss over. 

Gerard stole the odd peck on the lips from frank in between mouthfuls of cereal and somewhere along the lines they both started giggling until they were out of breath. 

"I love you", Gerard said when they'd reached silence. 

"Even with my shitty immune system?" Frank teased. 

"Duh! I love taking care of you!", Gerard kissed Frank's nose, causing him to squirm. 

Gerard kept thinking about how he was so lucky to have Frank in his life- for Frank to be his.

"Marry me Frankie", Gerard asked out of the blue. 

Frank was silent for a few moments, before a smirk etched its way onto his face. 

"You Tryna steal my Cheerios?" He giggled " 'cus y'know, I'd share my Cheerios with you anytime" 

Then they cuddled for countless hours, long after Frank's fever broke. On the sofa, intertwined in eachother- mumbling sweet nothings. 

They both felt like the happiest men alive.

**Author's Note:**

> What d'ya think...? >..


End file.
